


A Rhyme Spanning Space and Time

by Freya_the_Snake_Slayer



Series: Modus Homerandi [8]
Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer/pseuds/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer
Summary: The history of SG-1 and Jack and Sam set to verse! A bit of Seussian fun for those that love Stargate with a side of green eggs and ham.





	A Rhyme Spanning Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, this story might be familiar to some of you. I posted an extract a few weeks ago, but it's actually part of my Modus Homerandi series. This full version adds to the on-going story, so here it is (again)...Freya x

 “Okay, Jakey! Tomorrow is going to be a very big day for you. I promised your Mama and Dada you'd get a good night's sleep.”

The sandy-haired toddler gazed up at his surrogate Uncle from behind a Simpson's themed comforter.

“Story, Unkey Danny!” he pleaded through bright blue eyes.

“Okay, Jake,” Daniel relented, “Scoot over and I'll read you a special story.”

Jacob eagerly shuffled to one side, and the archaeologist bumped up next to him. He reached for a crudely bound tome from the bedside table.

“This is something I've been working on,” he passed the typed pages between his hands, “It's a very special story about two important people…”

The tiny boy blinked in mild interest.

“It's a bit of a love story, but I think you'll like it. Now remember, I'm a linguist and not a poet..!”

“Okay, Unkey Danny!” The smallest O'Neill agreed. He placed a chubby hand on his Uncle's arm.

Daniel took a deep breath, “Here we go!”

A long time ago on a place called Earth,  
A man named Jack didn't know his worth,

_He'd lost the boy that once called him Dad,_  
_He looked to the stars for sense and guidance,_  
_The answer he got - only silence,_  
_Until he was offered a one-way pass,_  
_To a distant land of sand, no grass._  
  
_Now Uncle Danny had a science hunch,_  
_Pyras' were pads for a Goaldy bunch,_  
_On Abydos he was very surprised,_  
_His foolish theories were well advised,_  
_As a man of facts he did not believe,_  
_That love at first sight he could achieve,_  
_Until he met a young lady Sha'ra,_  
_That made him want to marry and stay._  
  
_The people were kind but ruled by evil,_  
_But Jack had a plan to cause upheaval,_  
_He had an explosive of great power,_  
_He'd use to crush Ra's landing tower,_  
_With the help of friends they liberated,_  
_The smarmy ruler they all hated,_  
_The craft went boom and with it Ra lord,_  
_Dan stayed behind, the others abroad,_  
_Despite being wormhole pioneers,_  
_The gate stayed dormant for many years._  
  
_Now in D.C a physicist named Sam,_  
_Was working on a dialing program,_  
_The brains in her head were extremely smart,_  
_And in her chest, an enormous heart,_  
_She unlocked the secrets to the big gate,_  
_It had seven chevs, or was that eight?_  
_Desperate to prove her mind and muscle,_  
_She challenged Jack to an arm tussle,_  
_She promised he'd adore her one day,_  
_His true feelings he'd try to downplay._  
  
_On Chulak, Apophis's prime named T,_  
_Denounced his god to save the tauri,_  
_A warrior of strength, honour and might,_  
_He never gave-up without a fight,_  
_He had a mate, Jack called him Junior,_  
_It's powers were quite peculiar,_  
_He dreamt of freeing his people Jaffa,_  
_Who were oppressed on world's near and far,_  
_No place to go, considered a traitor,_  
_He joined the team, their cause was greater._  
  
_Sha'ra was taken, there was much despair,_  
_Dan vowed to save her, he had no care,_  
_With Jack, Sam and T - Daniel makes four,_  
_They set out to even the Earth's score!_  
_Armed with helmets, guns, wits and bravado,_  
_Weapons of choice in Colorado,_  
_Jack lead his team to planets unknown,_  
_Goalds beware! You'll be overthrown!_  
  
_We must discuss the villains of this piece,_  
_Their menacing ways - they would not cease,_  
_They had booming voices and glowing eyes,_  
_And their arrogance Jack did despise,_  
_He didn't want to capitulate,_  
_Their lifestyles he loved to berate,_  
_Believing they were important beings,_  
_They underrated very many things,_  
_They considered humans to be just meat,_  
_And didn't think they could be defeat._  
  
_There were other heroes in this here plight,_  
_The Asgard were essential in spite,_  
_Of their feelings humans were too young,_  
_To join in the battle they'd begun,_  
_They thought that Jack was a giant leap forward,_  
_His D.N.A could not be ignored,_  
_The Tok'ra were opportunistic peeps,_  
_Although they gave Colonel Jack the creeps,_  
_They battled the bad Goald for many decades,_  
_Not letting others join the crusade,_  
_Papa Jake acted as an inside man,_  
_Selmak helped to extend his lifespan,_  
_It was only he Jack would tolerate,_  
_The others would just make him frustrate!_  
  
_Many things happened and years passed by,_  
_In summary, just to verify;_  
  
_A second gate was found stuck under ice,_  
_It was cold and dark - no paradise!_  
_Jack was hurt and Sam was very concerned,_  
_Hugs for warmth, it was Sara he yearned,_  
_Something deep in Sam was disappointed,_  
_The whole thing made her feel disjointed._  
  
_Shortly after, Dan went to an A.R,_  
_The world was similar, but bizarre,_  
_Sam never joined the Air Force united,_  
_Which inspired a love requited,_  
_She was engaged to one Jack O'Neill,_  
_But they died before sealing the deal,_  
_Dan told his team about the relation,_  
_Jack said it was not regulation,_  
_He failed to mention the feelings he had,_  
_Were not unlike his A.R comrade,_  
_It was possible theoretically,_  
_Chemistry was magnetically,_  
_Visible to everyone but not Dan,_  
_To this he was a very blind man._  
  
_The mirror came into play one more time,_  
_A.R Sam was the victim of crime,_  
_She'd lost her man in a fighting battle,_  
_The presence of our Jack did baffle,_  
_It made him think there was something right there,_

_On Edora Jack fell for a new girl,_   
_His absence did make Sam's brain whirl,_   
_She worked for three long months to bring him home,_   
_And realised that her feelings had grown,_   
_He didn't seem to acknowledge her fears,_   
_And to her eyes it did bring tears._   
  
_The young Tok'ra Anise, or was it Frey?_   
_Forced our favourite two to convey,_   
_A depth of feeling they could not admit,_   
_Unless just one decided to quit,_   
_Although it might sound like a huge cliche,_   
_They would have died, they had no real say,_   
_He admitted to feeling more than most,_   
_Considering his commanding post,_   
_They decided it was way, way too soon,_   
_And agreed to leave it in the room._   
  
_The team met a gentleman Malachi,_   
_Dan thought he was a very neat guy,_   
_Until he powered up an endless loop,_   
_That effected just two of the group,_   
_T and Jack had to learn the old latin,_   
_To break a never ending pattern,_   
_To prevent his mind from turning mush,_   
_Jack planted a big kiss on his crush,_   
_There were no bad consequences,_   
_It was a delight for the senses._   
  
_Prisoners beneath all the lies and ice,_   
_Jack and Sam didn't even think twice,_   
_And question the love feelings that there were,_   
_Despite the stamp making minds a-blur,_   
_Because they knew the dizzying feeling,_   
_Was way too strong to be misleading,_   
_But when their true memories did return,_   
_They were both disappointed to learn,_   
_Their military titles prevented,_   
_Their feelings from being cemented._   
  
_When Sam was hurt and Prometheus trapped,_   
_And her fellow team had been kidnapped,_   
_Jack worried he would never get to live,_   
_A life with Sam, and never forgive,_   
_Himself for failing to communicate,_   
_Why she was more than just a teammate,_   
_On the ship Sam was consumed by visions,_   
_And questioned all of her life decisions,_   
_Including her inappropriate love,_   
_For one man she had placed high above,_   
_Her own happiness and sanity,_   
_It was time to brush aside vanity,_   
_And pursue something more obtainable,_   
_That would be much more sustainable._   
  
_Her brother set her up with a friend cop,_   
_And although her work he would eavesdrop,_   
_He offered her a life that was normal,_   
_Even taking her to a formal!_   
_It didn't take him that long to propose,_   
_And even though Jack didn't oppose,_   
_The whole thing made him feel quite uneasy,_   
_And even Sam was acting queasy!_   
  
_When Jack's brain the ancient facts took over,_   
_Sam decided she couldn't pass over,_   
_The opportunity to say she feels,_   
_More than what they'd tried to conceal,_   
_She tried to speak before he had to go,_   
_But all he could whisper was "I know."_   
  
_Sam's head wasn't in the wedding plan,_   
_She knew Pete wasn't a better man,_   
_She drove to Jack's house to have the talk,_   
_When a new work acquaintance in did walk,_   
_Revealed to be Jack's new lady friend,_   
_Her presence Sam couldn't comprehend,_   
_An untimely phone call broke the nightmare,_   
_Sam's presence was required elsewhere._

But the damage was done, she saw the look,  
_Their relationship she would unhook,_  
_She told Jack there was something very wrong,_  
_To her his heart would never belong,_  
_She asked why they had allowed all the rules,_  
_To leave them feeling like quite the fools,_  
_When love is not something you really choose,_  
_It finds you - but do nothing and lose,_  
_The chance of finding everlasting joy,_  
_You better believe, it's not a ploy!_  
  
_Across the base in a hospital bed,_  
_Jake said something that was unsaid,_  
_He suspected Sam wasn't that content,_  
_His true intention was to prevent,_  
_His daughter from marrying the wrong guy,_  
_Her feelings for Jack he did imply,_  
_Jack offered Sam a shoulder to embrace,_  
_Their long fingers she did interlace,_  
_She said his steady support did amaze,_  
_And to that all he said was “always.”_  
  
_With Anubis defeated, peace was struck,_  
_Jack asked Sam - couldn't believe his luck,_  
_She finally agreed to go fishing!_  
_After all the long years of wishing!_  
_Frank discussions were had and deals were done,_  
_A future for them could now be spun!_  
  
_No longer would he look to the ceiling,_  
_Finally! His life had some meaning!_  
  
_The rest is details, but suffice to say,_  
_Jack and Sam are happy to this day!_  
  
_I swear that every word of this is true,_  
_They took all that love and they made you,_  
_When morning comes a brother you'll be,_  
_Lil boy or girl we shall wait and see_  
_We're at the end of our true love story,_  
_It spoke of honour, truth and glory,_  
_There are messages that span time and space,_  
_That are too important to erase,_  
_Although the ones you love may come and part,_  
_Always, always stay true to your heart!_  
  
Daniel gently sat the book down and rubbed at the eyes behind his glasses. Next to him, the lids of the precious boy fluttered rapidly in slumber and a small smile danced on his lips. Daniel placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight, Jakey. Sleep tight.”


End file.
